A hybrid electro-mechanical brake (EMB) system of a vehicle generates a brake force by applying a motor clamping force of an actuator and a hydraulic pressure of a brake oil from a hydraulic apparatus.
FIG. 8 is a diagram for describing an actuation mechanism of a hybrid EMB in a related art.
Referring to FIG. 8, a hybrid EMB in the related art comprises a spindle 12 rotating by a motor clamping force of an actuator (a motor and a decelerator) 10, a piston 20 moving forward by a brake oil supplied to a hydraulic chamber 22 in the piston 20 from outside. Thus, the piston 20 moves forward by the motor clamping force and a hydraulic pressure formed in the hydraulic chamber 22 to generate a brake force.
The brake force of the hybrid EMB in the related art is not generated by the hydraulic pressure formed in the hydraulic chamber, but is generated only by the motor clamping force. Such a brake force generated only by the motor clamping force is not sufficient for a large-sized vehicle.
That is, the hybrid EMB according to the related art cannot be applied to the large-sized vehicle due to the insufficient brake force (motor torque).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may include information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.